Estar contigo
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[Reto shipp crack de Ineffables Fickers]] [One-shot] Vaya manera de pasar San Valentín. Recordando porque odia a ese horrible gigante que parece un niño con esteroides... {hecho por Gotti Calavera}


[Ciao~, hice este OS por una dinámica de una página de Facebook del fandom de Good Omens, es de shipp's crack, y si me conocen lo suficiente o me llevan siguiendo desde hace tiempo, saben que escribo más de eso…

El asunto es que me tuve que delimitar, apenas logre poner las bases y más de este personaje que está bien olvidado, y eso que el máximo era 3000 palabras, minimo hubiera hecho 5000 para hacerlo chingón…

Pero en fin, pondré algunas notas después del fic si hay alguna duda, espero que lo disfruten]

_Good Omens__ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett_

* * *

_**Inefables Opuestos**_

* * *

— ¡Culo-Gordo!

Fue un ligero declive y llego al suelo, las ropas se le llenaría de tierra y su madre se enojaría por ello. Pero ahora, el problema era ver ese gran gigante con una mirada tan fría como el hierro.

—Vamos, Ricitos de Oro ¡Dilo de nuevo!

Esto era parte de un gran espectáculo, a veces el Them ganaba, otras veces eran los Johnistas; una banda de matones que ponía a raya la escuela. Adam gargajeo y le escupió cerca del ojo a ese monstruo corpulento.

Bueno, no es que fuera corpulento, pero él se tenía que centrar en su narrativa ¿No es así? Culo-Gordo Johnson era el niño más grande del grado, podría decirse de toda la escuela, desde el tercer grado parecía tener la estatura de los chicos de quinto o sexto.

Eso, combinando su fuerza en las manos, la cabeza con cabello casi a ras por las epidemias de piojos y su monocromía en la ropa. Era el arquetipo de todos los bravucones que podías ver en un sábado por la mañana al prender la televisión para desayunar. Solo faltaría que fuera un popular ególatra y podría ser un combo americano.

Se incorporó, pero no fue por mucho; sintió el golpe impactar con su cara, un posible moretón. Culo-Gordo tenía la habilidad de pegarte sin tanta fuerza o impulso, pero te deja como si realmente te hubiera dado varios golpes en el mismo lugar.

Él solo pega una vez por principios, lo demás se encargan sus cómplices, Adam podría haber salido de este aprieto con ayuda del Them, pero tanto como los suyos como los de Culo-Gordo no se encuentran.

Solo ellos.

Vaya manera de pasar San Valentín.

Recordando porque odia a ese horrible gigante que parece un niño con esteroides.

Era casi como un enemigo natural.

Pero lo haría pagar, sabría que en algún momento le podría dar su merecido.

[…]

Nunca pensó llegar a esto, pedirle perdón a Culo-Gordo Johnson. Después de su cumpleaños, adquirir un perro, poderes y casi dar comienzo a lo que hubiera sido una guerra para el Fin de los Tiempos; lo siguiente era volver a la escuela.

Había usado como ejemplo la situación de la escuela, sobre el Them contra los Johnistas para explicarles a los representantes de ambos bandos que el Armagedón no tenía sentido. Viéndolo desde su punto de vista, la escuela era una clase de mundo, los Johnistas ponían una especie de orden jerárquico (uno no muy justo, cabe aclarar); mientras que él junto con el Them se oponían a dicho dictamen.

Era curioso, y hasta a cierto grado divertido, pero si quería dejar las disputas atrás y controlar mejor sus poderes. Lo mejor era darse por vencido y tener un pacto de tregua con él.

Fue difícil contactar con Culo-Gordo, no era un niño de su grupo, pero si compartían grado, por las voces de los corredores, sabía que al fin cedió a las súplicas del maestro de educación física, y en estos momentos forma parte de un equipo de fútbol.

Los Johnistas se están disolviendo, y aunque ese grupo seguía con agredir a los niños como si su naturaleza de bravucón era algo que no se podía cambiar. Culo-Gordo ya no era participe de las peleas.

Así que había una pequeñísima posibilidad que saliera ileso de su encuentro con él, y si eso no funciona, tendría que usar sus poderes para detener el golpe. Lo citó en el salón de química, era uno de los salones más desolados y con poco movimiento, el lugar perfecto para que sus palabras mueran en esas paredes al admitir que su comportamiento no fue el mejor para ese bruto gigante.

Aunque tampoco culo-Gordo era ningún santo, están en el mismo saco.

La puerta se abrió y el sonido de unos tenis grandes fueron lo suficiente para hacerlo tragar en grueso. Culo-Gordo Johnson cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Ricitos de Oro?

Bien, Adam, tiene que ser valiente ahora o nunca, aunque hubiese preferido que alguien de Them lo auxiliara, necesita hacer esto… solo.

—Yo quería, bueno, yo… — ¡Maldición! No era el momento de tartamudear.

— ¡Habla de una vez!

—Quería disculparme por todo lo que te dije, Cu-… Johnson, aunque tú no te salvas de nada, yo solo quería dejar esto por la paz de una vez por todas—dijo todo esto de un sentón y sin tomar aire.

Presenció como ese gigante apretó los dientes y cerro los puños— ¿¡Y crees que con solo decir eso, ya no va pasar nada!? ¿Crees que te perdonare así de fácil?

—No espero que lo hagas, pero es necesario un tiempo fuera o quedar como empate. Nadie gano o perdió.

— ¿En verdad piensas eso? ¿Crees que así de sencillo será? Y más cuando todos susurran a mis espaldas…

— ¿De qué hablas? —la voz de Adam tiembla, los amenazantes ojos de hierro de ese gigante se ven brillantes de ira.

—Todos esos apodos, las constantes burlas; Manos de Gorila, Poste Corpulento, Imbécil Edificio, y demás estupidez.

—Sigo sin entender, los únicos que usan esos apodos son… —agarro con fuerza la mochila, y recapitulo donde había escuchado esos insultos —De tus amigos.

Un golpe en seco cerca suyo, ahora lo tenia acorralado, sin escapatoria, con la vista fija en él— ¿¡Lo quieres repetir!?

Adam tiembla, por mucho que lo deseé, no parece que Culo-Gordo quiere ceder su apetito de golpearlo—Dije que son tus amigos—exclamó en ligero susurro y cerro los ojos con fuerza en espera del impacto.

Claro que hubo el sonido, pero fue un golpe que choca contra los lockers que tenía a espaldas, abrió un ojo y vio a ese gigante recargarse en ellos a su izquierda. Descendió de ha poco hasta llegar a suelo y recogió sus piernas para abrazarlas.

—Creo que siempre lo supe, pero solo lo ignoraba, es decir, Culo-Gordo no suena como de esos apodos que siempre me dicen—la pesadumbre en su voz hizo que Adam dudará.

¿Había logrado que ese gigante cambiara de opinión? ¿Esto era obra de sus poderes de manipulación? Si así era ¿entonces por qué no se sentía de esa manera?

— ¿No me vas a lastimar?

— ¿Por qué lo haría? No hay gente a la vista, ni tampoco están ellos ¿de que sirve?

Adam trago saliva en alivio, podría marcharse y dejar a Johnson hundirse en su soliloquio de miserias.

Bueno, era una opción.

— ¿No lo sabias?—pregunto Adam haciéndole compañía en el suelo.

— ¿Tal vez? Aunque bueno, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Era estar con ellos o… solo—el gigante se hundió más en sus rodillas.

Se veía vulnerable, con miedo y triste. Nunca pensó ver a ese bravucón tener emociones como esas, la mayor parte del tiempo era aterrador.

—Tal vez puedas conseguir otros amigos— ¡Oh, Satán! ¡Dios! ¡Quién sea! Esperaba no haber dicho eso.

Porque significaba que se ofrecía como amigo, seria una imagen tan surreal que después de tantas peleas y gritos de odio, le soltara eso de la nada solo porque no quería verlo triste.

En primer lugar ¿por qué no quería verlo de esa forma? Si ha llegado a fantasear de forma cruel que Culo-Gordo llore por la derrota.

Pero esto, se siente tan distinto.

—Tal vez lo consiga en Londres.

— ¿Londres?

—Ya no tendrás que preocuparte de mis palizas, me voy a ir a Londres después de las vacaciones decembrinas.

—Oh, bueno, tal vez ahí puedas conseguirlo, Culo… digo Johnson.

Otro fenómeno ocurrió, una risita escapa de los labios del matón—Demian, Adam, me llamó Demian—finalizo la oración con una sonrisa amarga.

Demian se incorporó del suelo, le ofreció la mano a Adam para ayudarlo; el tacto fue increíblemente suave comparado con los golpes que le ha dado.

Esa fue la última y primera vez que hablo con Demian Johnson.

… O eso pensó.

[…]

Habían pasado los años en Tadfield, el pueblo seguía igual conforme a sus recuerdos; veranos frescos, otoños cálidos, inviernos blancos y primaveras coloridas. Eso seguía igual, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de él.

No se queja, pero la preparatoria era más difícil de lo que pensó y la vida adulta lo parece más.

Tal vez le gustaría volver en el tiempo, pero si hace eso, posiblemente ocasione una paradoja o algo por el estilo. Solo le quedan los recuerdos de los veranos con el Them en el fuerte, el crujir de las hojas y esa sonrisa amarga.

Demian Johnson le dejo una última impresión, ya no recuerda mucho de los golpes, solo puede pensar en un gigante triste.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —Adam asiente sin visualizar al nuevo estudiante que toma la silla junto a él para tomar lugar.

Después de un rato, sus manos le llaman la atención, eran demasiado grandes, a pesar de ellos, sus dedos tamborean con suavidad en la mesa al ritmo de la música en sus auriculares. Adam visualiza mejor a su compañero de a poco; cuello blanco, rasgos algo duros y de su gorro salían algunos cuantos cabellos negros.

Pero sus ojos, eran demasiado familiares, se quedo observando sin reparó, inconsciente de la incomodidad que le provocaría a su compañero.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunto inseguro girando el rostro por completo.

—Bueno, yo…

— ¿Adam? —interrogó incrédulo.

Young se crispo un poco por la pregunta ¿Él lo conocía? Bajo su vista al escritorio compartido antes de poder responder, se encontró con la libreta de ese chico moreno.

Tenía Demian Johnson en la portada.

[…]

Si le hubiera dicho a su yo de hace años que se volvería amigo de Demian Johnson aka Culo-Gordo, lo hubiera tomado de loco, y más si supiera su fascinación por los peces exóticos y que es un gran bailarín.

Seguro lo confrontaría diciendo ese no era el buller que "conocía" de años.

Para el Them fue difícil de digerir tal cambio, o tal vez asimilar al verdadero Demian. Pero cuando se integró, parecía un miembro más del Them.

También lo parecía Warlock Dowling.

Un estudiante de intercambio de USA que viva con los Johnson, esos dos prácticamente parecían hermanos, a pesar de ciertas actitudes del americano con Johnson que ponían en duda si realmente solo era hermandad. Dejando a un lado eso, su relación era tan buena, a tal punto que Demian dejo que Warlock le tiñera el cabello de negro.

Warlock a los ojos de Adam era… atractivo.

—Así que te gusta~—canturreo en burla Demian, era volver a pasado, pero no tan molesto.

— ¡No es cierto!—negó con las mejillas coloradas, se delató solo y el azabache le dedico una sonrisa socarrona—Yo no digo nada por como miras a Pepper.

Sonrío con algo de orgullo al verlo atragantarse con el agua, pero poco importo cuando su rostro se lleno de absoluta vergüenza. Sus ojos parecían temblar por el sentimiento haber sido descubierto.

— ¿Se nota tanto?

Adam trago en grueso cuando se dio cuenta.

Su cara era adorable.

[…]

Las pláticas amenas, los chistes malos con una vaga referencia al pasado y solo unos cuantos roces. Debieron hacerlo sospechar.

Pero tuvo que pasar ese día, una tormenta, que se intensificó y destruyó el paraguas. Un impermeable, un establecimiento con poco techo lo suficiente para resguardar a los dos de la lluvia y unos ojos de hierro agitados por la situación.

—Tendremos que esperar—exclamo tranquilo Demian con los antebrazos apoyados arriba de Adam.

Demasiado cerca.

Demasiado para darse cuenta que su corazón va a un ritmo normal.

Demasiado para ver ese halo blanco que cubre su cabello azabache.

Demasiado para desear que la tormenta siguiera así por media hora y solo la detuvo cuando Demian se quejó que llegaría tarde a sus clases.

Al llegar a casa, la tormenta siguió, Tadfield reacciona por el estado del AntiCristo. Era abrumador sentir algo por él, al punto de creer, que era una divinidad.

Pero no suena tan descabellado, él era el único que no cedió al usar sus poderes, siempre fue el más alto y fuerte a pesar de su edad, y por lo que él le cuenta tuvo que tomar danza para manejar su fuerza.

(…)

Todo cobro más sentido al ver Nefilim en la pantalla, si sus hipótesis eran cierta, la gran inundación no acabo con ellos; la plaga de los gigantes hijos de ángeles y humanas.

Uno quedo vivo, y era antecesor de él.

Río con amargura y recordó la expresión del salón de química.

El brillante halo blanco diminuto en su cabeza.

Fue la primera vez que lo vio, y lo siguió presenciando varias veces; al hablar sobre sus peces, al bailar, al sonreír con cansancio después del entrenamiento de fútbol.

Idiota de él.

Cayó en el estúpido cliché de que los demonios siempre iban a caer por los ángeles.

[…]

—Vamos, Ricitos~. Solo una vez más.

No entendía porque terminó ahí, bailar nunca fue una virtud para él; pero véanlo aquí, ellos dos solos en el gran salón de baile.

Demian está terco con enseñarle.

Se incorporó cansado de la situación, supuestamente eran movimientos sencillos por si iba a una fiesta o algo por estilo, no pensó que fuera tan difícil, aunque fue divertido, ya se sentía agotado. Solo que… no espero que entrelazaran manos y sostenerle la cintura.

—Tranquilo, intentaremos un baile lento.

— ¿De que servirá? —preguntó en un intento de excusa.

— ¿Por si quieres invitar a alguien bailar lento? Solo sígueme.

—No quiero, quiero ser el guía.

Si los demonios son más poderosos por lo terrible que bailan, entendía porque tenia el puesto de AntiCristo. Tal vez debió hacerle caso, era el experto después todo, pero una pequeña parte suya quería lucirse e impresionarlo. Lastima que ambos tuvieron un fuerte cocazo, y Demian cayó en el tablón de madera.

—Creo que la diferencia de altura no funcionó —se burló en lo que soba su espalda por el golpe.

Hubiera respondido a la burla, de no ser, porque sus narices chocaron en un intento de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Mano en la barbilla, otro en la mejilla y una brecha entre labios cada vez más diminuta.

Y cuando esa dejo de existir, solo pudo gozar de los labios que tanto anhelo y tuvo un miedo de sentir. Fue como ese incidente en el cuarto de Demian, la luz tenue de las peceras delineaba su cara y le fue imposible no besarlo. Con el recuerdo y la sensación tan viva solo intensificó el deseo; es un mal hábito, aunque con todas sus fuerzas quiera que suceda algo, no significaría nada sino son recíprocos los sentimientos.

—Mierda —separo el contacto de forma brusca —Yo no debía hacer es-…

Quiso escapar, pero las manos de Demian le impidieron eso, si sus piernas se sintieron como gelatina por su tacto, más lo estaban ahora.

— ¿Vas a huir igual que el otro día? —cuestiono con suavidad.

—Eso fue un error.

— ¿Qué te quiera lo es? ¡Maldición, Adam! Por algo te pedí estar aquí… porque me gustas. Cuando paso lo del beso, quería hablarlo, pero al final me acobarde y solo terminamos bailando para evitar el tema.

—Creí que te gustaba Pepper, y ese beso, creo que te confundió

—No lo fue, solo afirmo que me gustas más y que no veo a Pepper de esa manera… ¿Yo te confundo?

De verdad sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, una alegría inmensa recorría por todo su cuerpo. No sabia si estar feliz de no esperar siglos ante un amor que no parecía correspondido o que sus poderes siempre estuvieran implicados en ellos.

Adam sonrió enternecido y apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de Demian, en lo que sus manos abrazan el cuello del azabache—Si Warlock no te hubiera convencido de teñirte, posiblemente me quedo con él.

— ¡Eh! —no se pudo quejar mucho, y más por sentir una labios brindarle un pequeño beso—Fue difícil, y más este día, no quería posponerlo.

—Todas quieren salir contigo, es San Valentín, sumando que tú eres popular en los deportes…

—Yo tenía más preocupación que hicieras planes.

¿Alguna vez tuvo planes en esa fecha que no involucraba el Them? ¿O dibujar el paisaje en el fuerte? ¿O tal vez…? Miro los ojos de Demian, recuerda como en un día como este le escupió cerca de ellos con tal de escapar.

Se relamió los labios y planto pequeños besos en sus párpados, aprovecharía estar en ésta postura para besarle el rostro antes que Johnson se levantará.

De todas formas, Demian no parecía tener quejas de ellos, hasta suelta una que otra risa ligera.

Pasaron tanto tiempo odiándose en estas fechas, que lo mejor era darse la oportunidad de amarse en ella.

* * *

.

.

.

{Aclaraciones}

~ El personaje de Demian Johnson, es el tercer bebé, es decir, el «bebé B», hijo biológico de los Dowling, el que al final fue puesto en adopción por la secta de monjas satánicas parlanchinas. En el libro, específicamente las notas (por lo que me ha dicho mi amiga, ya que ella me pasó la información), es adoptado por los Johnson y vive en Tadfield.

~ Demian no es su verdadero nombre, es un nombre que yo le puse, ya que en las notas lo ponen como Greasy, pero es un apodo insultante que le puso Adam y la adaptación en español es Culo-Gordo. Ya que tienen una especie de rivalidad y cada quien tiene su grupo para echar pleito.

Escogí Demian ya que era un nombre que nadie quiso.

~ En las notas pone que es aficionado sus pecesitos exóticos de colores en secreto, con los cuales ha ganado concursos. Le añadí que es bailarín, eso se debe en lo poco que vi de las notas, lo acomplejado que se sentía por su altura y fuerza, y la danza (empezó con ballet), le exigía usar su fuerza, pero ejercerla de forma delicada, le ayudo bastante.

~ Ligada a la anterior aclaración, el headcanon de una amiga (Dmoon, la misma que me dio las notas), y que ahora considero canon, es que Demian es descendientes de Nefilims; los gigantes hijos de ángeles y humanas, una de las razones por las que Dios hizo el diluvio, pero Crowley le valió madres, y rescato a muchos niños del desastre, entre ellos, un bebé Nefilim.

Ya que es muy extraño que Demian sea tan grande y fuerte a esa edad, en las notas hasta ponen que le queda la ropa de su papá.

~ En las notas, Warlock se va a USA, aunque yo digo que vuelve a su amada Inglaterra sin importarle lo que diga su papá, por eso lo pongo de estudiante de intercambio.

~ Adam puede usar sus poderes tanto de forma consciente como inconsciente, pero Demian parece tener un tipo de bloqueo sobre ellos en términos de manipulación; esto se debería a la poca sangre angelical que tiene. Sino fuera porque Demian lo mantiene a raya (a pesar que sea de forma muy agresiva), Adam tendría a su merced la escuela, y posiblemente esto hubiera afectado en su personalidad.

~ Adam se siente atraído por las personas de cabello oscuro, por eso el dialogo de que si Demian no se lo hubiera teñido, se iría con Warlock. Todo empezó, con Anathema, fue una clase de crush para él.

~ Demian no solo se tiño el cabello para complacerle el capricho de Warlock, se siente mejor teniéndolo oscuro, ya que su familia todos son azabaches y él era el único con el cabello rubio-rojizo. De hecho él le pidió a Warlock que se lo tiñera antes de entrar a clases.

~ Al volver a encontrar, es un lapso en el que tiene entre 16-17 años, Demian mide casi dos metros y Adam se quedó con una estatura de 1.78 m.


End file.
